othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Skakandrius
Skakandrius is a regular user of the hidden board "Nintendo 64DD" and a frequent lurker of the OT boards, since his negligence of most contemporary anime isolates him from the majority of topics. However, chances are if the anime is really popular, he'll pop up, offer his opinion, then slip back into the shadows. He is also known for his extreme and fanatical love for the show "Beast Wars", which he claims is the best show ever and nothing will ever surpass it. He does create the occasional topic, most of which are considered quaint and misinformed by the majority of posters (he thought that K-On! was pronounced "KHAAAAAAAAAN"). He also thought that panties were the same as bloomers (not that they're any less revealing). Is a huge Konami fanboy (made a mediocre show into a memorable one as far as he's concerned) and visits Raki Suta daily. Much at his dismay the only good Konami H-doujis he's seen is "Cicada Drizzle" by Shimayakedou, though there are plenty of great non-H ones. Is the creator of the "Lucky Lebowski" series on youtube, which are Lucky Star clips dubbed with scenes from the movie "The Big Lebowski". After all, why would you want to see girls talk about food and shit when you can hear them talking about bowling, chinamen, severed toes and pederasts instead? You can watch a sample here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hF96nFxGzVg Currently is playing though Fate/Stay Night, which he enjoys greatly (thinking of placing it in top tier if it keeps being great). Tier List: Top Tier: Card Captor Sakura (Very likable characters, unconventional plot that encourages mental dexterity, detailed animation, and fantastic soundtrack. The french dub is also awesome since aside from name changes, it's 100% faithful to the original show unlike that Cardcaptors abomination) Ninja Scroll (Epitome of kick-ass anime action.) Just joking: Konami fan-shipping doujins (He seriously can't get enough of it.) Upper Tier (Anime that leave a great impression and usually have great production values and/or plots, or is just plain fun to watch) Neon Genesis Evangelion (Fantastic characters and a plot that he learns more about every time he watches it. So much effort has been put into it, and it's so influential that he'd be doing it a great displeasure by ranking it any lower) Onani Master Kurosawa (Doujin) (Started off quite lulzy, but becomes a heart-warming tale of growing up. He thinks that a lot of people could relate to it (despite its ridiculous premise), and he highly recommends it) The Girl Who Leapt Through Time Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (A great antidote to Evangelion. Epic has been overused, but it PERFECTLY describes this series) DragonBall Kai (Everything that made DBZ suck is gone. This is the definitive Dragonball series.) FMA: Brotherhood (Seriously need to watch more of it.) Elfen Lied (So what if it's just shock value? Holy hell, is it entertaining. The opening and ending is great too. Plus it's short, so it doesn't overstay its welcome) Middle Tier (Solid animes with some flaws): Dragonball Z (Nostalgia and memorable moments give this a special place in my heart. Unfortunately, the filler and dragging made it so that I can never sit through that again in its entirety. Also, the japanese version is more badass; it has a more awesome soundtrack and mature script) Trigun (Fun action and Vash is a great and unpredictable protagonist. However, some episodes just felt like filler and the animation is very dull sometimes. Lucky Star (Weedee Lee's and Kari Wahlgren's fantastic performances and energy into the roles saves an otherwise boring show; there are far too many references. On the other hand, I love the Konami shipping; If I owned Lucky Star, I would've canned the slice-of-life thing and go straight for a yuri show. And doujins like Lonely Kagami show that there is SOME depth to this show) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (This post from a certain GameFAQs user pretty much nails it:) Anyway, I pretty much stopped giving a damn about Haruhi. 2nd season showed that it sucks hard. Not a single likable character. We have Kyon, who is a total ass. He scoffs at everyone and everything, looks down on everyone and everything and plays the straight man/good guy, yet never ever does anytghing or even says a single word. The very definition of a hypocrite. Then we have Haruhi, she's almost like an old fashioned rpg villain, doing everything she wants, when she wants, with whom she wants. In the end she's really just a selfish **** that should get kicked by a horse and go to hell. Itsuki is so useless, it's almost a tragedy. He not only is perfectly spineless in the story, he also rarely contributes anything to the plot. Sure, he has his moments, but as if to balance these outs all the other time someone should do something and most of the time, he'd be the one, yet he doesn't do anything because he's pissing his pants over Haruhi possible destroying the world. Yuki is really cute and badass, but she has so little presence most of the time and rarely plays any other role other than talking plot device. Mikuru is nothing but godawful. She whines so much and so so ****ing annoying that I wish they'd kill her off and be done with it already. That one parody thingy where she says nothing and only makes a noise like scratching a chalk board nails her entire character quite well. The rest of the cast is perfectly unimportant and has so little roles that they don't matter anyway. Tsuruya? Whatever does she do other than laughing too much? She ain't even good at it, Waji can do so much better. Not to mention giving Mikuru sake turned her into an unlikable opportunist **** immediately. It's always dangerous when characters with little screen time do anything drastic cause that is the only defining moment for them. Dragonball (Good show, but not as memorable as DBZ for me.) Kirby of the Stars (It has Kirby in it. Problem is that the focus isn't on him most of the time.) Tales of Symphonia OVA (ToS in anime form. It's decent. Preferred the game by far though (who didn't?)) Lower Tier (Failed to really leave a good impression on me and have too many flaws) K-On! (Too much moe that overshadows everything else. All moe and no substance) Vampire Hunter D (Aging animation and clusmsy editing) Fire Emblem OVA (Just 2 episodes. Fire Emblem deserves better.) Inuyasha (Made me prejudiced against series with 100+ episodes. It's that bad.) Dragonball GT (Clusmy character designs and just a rehash of everything we've seen in DBZ) Bottom Tier (Pretty much kids shows that have no depth or charm) Pokemon Yu-Gi-Oh Cardcaptors (The biggest disgrace to any anime I've seen) 'Favorite Games: ' Super Mario Galaxy - Perfection in every way, from the design to the music to the graphics and presentation Tales of Symphonia - Best RPG ever. Better than all those damn Final Fantasies at least Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Screw the haters Metroid Prime/Super Metroid - Can't decide Batman Arkham Asylum - Ironic that Batman gets the best superhero game ever while Superman gets the worst Odin Sphere - Best story in a video game Gears of War - Epic gore Ninja Gaiden Black - Will kick your ass countless times. This is a game where you can safely say that you can play and look badass at the same time. It's that good. Zelda: Majora's Mask - Not the definitive Zelda title but definitely the most unique and fun to play Fire Emblem 7 - Suck on that, Japanese-FE elitists ' Category:All_Users